(LoganxVirgil)Icare
by MechanicStar72
Summary: After being abused and pushing people away, his whole world turns around as Virgil meets the one person who cares, Logan. This is just a simple fanfiction about a love story between Logan and Virgil.


**Virgil wakes up on the kitchen floor, sore and tired. He looks at his hands, they're covered in bloody cuts and awful bruises. He stands up, his brother, Vincent, is passed out. Virgil tiptoes to the bathroom. He looks at the mirror, disgusted with his appearance. His bloodshot eyes, the eyeshadow was faded, a large bloody scar on his cheek, and a obvious black eye. Virgil takes a razor and uses it to scrape the dried blood off. Virgil was worried that black eye wouldn't be hidden with more eyeshadow, but he tried anyway. It wasn't completely obvious now. He tried to bandage the cuts and scars on his arms. He tiptoes to his room. He grabs his normal black hoodie... well he didn't really have a choice... that's all he had. It's been one week since school started, and he was still invisible, a ghost, a nobody. He grabs his crappy backpack, and tiptoes to the door. His stomach growls and he groans. If only he had food... he looked strong but he was unbelievably weak and fragile. He heads out and stops at his doorway. He looks around the neighborhood, it was small but it was... unfortunately... home...**

**He looks to his left, and sees a guy, who wasn't paying attention. He immediately bumps into Virgil and Virgil falls down. Virgil drops his bag and it rips another hole. The man gasps and immediately helps him up, he also picks up his bag for him.**

**"I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me-" He started.**

**"I-It's okay... I-I should be l-leaving anyway..." He says quietly.**

**The man grabs his arm before he could leave, "Can I get you something, a new backpack perhaps? That one is destroyed!" The man pleads.**

**"I-I'll deal with it... t-thanks..." Virgil tries to walk away but the man walks next to him.**

**"W-why are you..."**

**"I just want to make sure you get to school safely... I'm Logan by the way." Logan holds out his hand.**

**Virgil hesitantly shakes his hand, "V-Virgil..."**

**Logan nods, takes his bag, and carries it on his back. Virgil tries to grab the bag but Logan raises it in the air and teases him. Virgil growls and reaches for the bag. Logan laughs... until they both look at each other, their faces are very close. Logan clears his throat and gives him his bag. He still walks with Virgil anyway. Virgil keeps glancing at Logan. He couldn't look away. Logan and Virgil sneak a glance at each other, they both blush. Once Virgil sees the school, he bolts. Logan grabs his arm, he has REALLY good reflexes.**

**"I didn't want to mention it but..." Logan starts, "You look... awful... are you okay?"**

**Logan points at the scar and Virgil starts running again, avoiding Logan's question and of course Logan. Logan let's him go and sighs.**

**Virgil gets to class and notices he's the first one there. Another student walks in, it's Logan. Virgil gets up but Logan puts his hands up, as if saying, 'I'm just here to learn.' Virgil sits back down and Logan sits next to him. They were incredibly early to class. An hour early. Virgil goes on his phone until he hears Logan quietly laughing. Virgil pulls his hoodie over his head, embarrassed.**

**"No no it's not you I'm laughing at! I just realized we are the only two people here." Logan smiles as he pulls out a book. It's a math book, half of the book was finished. Virgil was almost suprised, he seemed like a smart kid. But he wanted to ask anyway.**

**"You finished half of that already?" Virgil asks.**

**Logan laughs, "Of course I did!" Logan looks at him proud.**

**Another student comes in, a boy with curly hair, light blue eyes, he seems to have this permanent smile, but he actually meant it. The boy waves and sits next to Logan. **

**"Hey Logan! I didn't think you would be in this class-" The boy notices Virgil.**

**"Hi there! My name is Patton, it's nice to meet you!" Patton gets out of his seat and holds out his hand to Virgil. **

**Virgil hesitantly shakes his hand, "Virgil..."**

**Patton smiles, "Virgil is a nice name! Very rare, and unique!" **

**Patton was clearly on way too much sugar. Virgil knew for a fact that his father named him that because Virgil seemed like a stupid name. Virgil pulls the two strings on his hoodie and tries to fall asleep, for once. Patton pokes his head repeatedly, annoying him on purpose, quietly giggling. Logan starts to giggle too. Virgil tries not to smile.**

**"Stop poking fun at me..." Virgil mutters.**

**Patton gasps and Virgil and Logan both look at him.**

**"What's wrong?!" Virgil asks, concern in his voice.**

**"You made a dad joke!" Patton squeals.**

** Virgil groans. Logan laughs quietly. Patton goes on his phone, still smiling.**

**Class is over before they know it. Virgil looks for his locker. He's right next to Logan's locker, he puts his head inside his locker and groans. Logan looks at him, and groans sarcastically.**

**"It seems like everywhere I go, you're always there!" Virgil complains, slightly irritated.**

**"Maybe it's fate!" A red head comes between them, smiling.**

**The boy looks like an original popular boy. Every girl was looking at him, playing with her hair, adjusting their outfits, taking selfies. It seemed like every girl was craving for his attention. Virgil almost smiles but covers his mouth. The boy seems to notice. **

**"Hey there! Logan never intoduced me to his boyfriend!" The boy teases.**

**Logan blushes intensely, Virgil puts his head in the locker and groans again. Patton shows up and waves at them.**

**"Virgil, this is our friend, Roman. And Roman, this is Virgil!" Patton says excitedly.**

**Roman pats Virgil on the back, "Nice to meet you Virgil!"**

**Virgil slams his locker shut, trying to act angry, but he couldn't help but smile as they waved, including Logan.**

**Virgil goes to the cafeteria, but doesn't actually get any food, he just reads. A book called "Roses aren't all Red" was his only hope of making him feel like he belonged.**

**"Roses aren't all Red? Love that book." Roman says.**

**Virgil ignores him. Roman sits in front of him with his tray.**

**"You're not going to eat?" Roman says, concern in his voice.**

**"Nope." Virgil says, irritated.**

**"Why not?" Roman presses on.**

**"Because I can choose if I want to eat, can't I? It is not your job to worry about me! No one cares about me! I've been on my own for a while!" Virgil shouts.**

**"Uh Virgil?" Roman asks**

**"And you, what? Suddenly have control over me?! I have been on my own and no one has ever cared! I could jump off a cliff and no one would notice!"**

**"Virgil!"**

**"WHAT?!" **

**"Behind you..." Roman points.**

**Virgil looks behind him to see Logan and Patton. Virgil pulls his hoodie over his head again. Did they hear everything? He was nervous, he didn't need anyone worrying about him. To waste their time on him. Logan and Patton sit next to them with their lunch. **

**"You're not gonna eat?" Patton asks.**

**Virgil slams the table with his book and gets up, storming off.**

**"Virgil!!" Logan calls.**

**Virgil ignores him, quietly crying. Logan gets out of his seat and chases after him. **

**"Virgil stop! Something is bothering you and I want to help. What's wrong?" Logan crosses his arms and stands in front of him. **

**Virgil looks away, praying he didn't hear him crying. Or see him. Logan grabs his chin and looks him in the eyes.**

**"Be honest with me Virgil. Do you have a mother I can talk to?" **

**Virgil did have a mother, but if Logan came she would do anything to seduce him. It would be a mistake. And if he meets his brother, he might kill Logan. And Virgil.**

**"Virgil." Logan says in a more stern tone, not that it made any difference to Virgil. **

**"VIRGIL! I want to help!!!" Logan shouts until he realizes Virgil is crying.**

**Virgil notices and starts running to the bathroom. Logan starts chasing after him, calling his name. Virgil tries to wipe his tears but he accidentally smudges the eye shadow, even though it was ruined already. He locks himself in the bathroom stall, Logan calling his name. He tries not to whimper or let Logan hear him. Logan eventually leaves, still calling for him. Once he leaves, Virgil sobs and sobs, wishing he was dead. A person knocks on the stall, Virgil hesitates and opens the stall door open. A man, with a strange face smiles at him. He helps him up and wipes his tears.**

**"Oh dear, that eye shadow doesn't look like it's going to get any better... not that it matters..."**

**"What d-d-do you mean-" Virgil starts.**

**The man pulls out a gun and smiles, sympathetically.**

**"I really do apologize, by the way..." He pulls the trigger, "I'm Deciet."**

**Virgil puts his hand on the wound, and watches Deciet walk away. The last thing Virgil saw, was Patton.**

**Virgil wakes up, in a hospital. He was on a stretcher. He looks to his right, and there was Patton. Patton instantly hugs him, crying softly. **

**"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... I-I thought you were GONE... FOREVER... I-I was so scared, Virgil..." Patton cries.**

**Virgil hugs him back, "Thank you..."**

**Patton walks out, leaving the door open. Logan and Roman were sitting there, waiting nervously. Logan and Virgil's eyes lock. Logan immediately runs to Virgil, wrapping him in his arms, crying softly. **

**"Do you REALIZE how much you scared me... I saw you in Patton's car, blood everywhere... I went to the bathroom after I heard Patton scream and you were laying there... lifeless..." Logan sobs.**

**Virgil eventually hugs him back, smiling, it was nice to have someone care about him. Logan sits where Patton used to sit, face in his hands.**

**"Oh my god... Virgil you scared the crap out of me..." Logan mutters.**

**Virgil looks at him and holds his hand, reassuring him he wouldn't do it again. Logan smiles, tears in his eyes. **

**"You said at the cafeteria... that you have been alone all your life... that no one cared for you... I want to talk to your mother... please." Logan holds Virgil's hand tightly.**

**"Why do you want to talk to my mother?! What is so important that you MUST talk to her about?! Take a hint Logan! I WANT TO BE ALONE!!"**

**"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE USED TO BEING ALONE! HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A HINT? I CARE. I AM HERE FOR YOU! SO LET ME HELP!!" Logan yells.**

**"I want to talk to her because I was wondering if..." Logan mutters something.**

**Logan gets up and storms off, silently crying. Virgil feels the guilt in his heart, he almost cries but he was TIRED of crying. He wanted the tears to go away, he wanted the pain to go away. A knock on the door. It was Roman.**

**"Can I talk to you about something?" Roman asks.**

**Virgil was tired of pushing people away too, "Sure."**

**Roman sits on the chair and sighs, "Logan... really does worry about you... you know... he just wants you to know that he cares... that you are not alone."**

**Virgil nods, "I know."**

**"Virgil... just hear me out... what if..." Roman starts, "What if he likes you?"**

**Virgil facepalms, "You are too absorbed in the fantasy world Roman-"**

**"No. You just can't get over the fact that someone cares. Let him care for you! Let him be your friend! And besides..." Roman pauses, "He really did freak out when you shot yourself..."**

**Virgil's eyes widen, "I DIDN'T SHOOT MYSELF I-"**

**To be honest, Virgil can't even remember what happened, but he knows for a fact that he did not shoot himself.**

**"I don't- Why would I- I would NEVER shoot myself!"**

**"Those scars say otherwise." Roman acknowledges the scars and bruises on his arms.**

**"I didn't do these! My brother-" Virgil covers his mouth immediately.**

**Roman, was completely speechless. He runs out of the room. Virgil lays back down, absolutely embarrassed. He knows what Roman will do, he'll tell Logan. And then Logan will probably beat the crap out of Vincent. **

**Virgil finally gets out of the hospital. He walks home, terrified what he would find once he opened the door. Patton was driving him home. Patton turns the car and gasps, Virgil looks up. His home was surrounded with police cars. Vincent was being dragged into a police car... and then Virgil saw Logan... comforting his mother. He hasn't seen his mother in years, but he saw her crying, not fake tears. His mother saw Virgil and cried more. She pushes Logan away and runs towards Virgil. Virgil gets out of the car, his mother nearly tackled him. She seemed serious this time, but last time he trusted her she stabbed him in the back, literally.**

**"I never should've hurt you... I am so sorry... I-I never should have came, you probably hate seeing my face right now... I hurt you so much..." His mother whimpers.**

**Virgil finally hugs his mother back, crying tears of joy, tears he never thought he would feel again. Vincent was taken care of, his mother was back, and Logan did it all. **

**"Where am I supposed to live though?! Vincent destroyed the house!" Virgil points at the excuse for a house. **

**Logan holds his hand gently, "I set up your room already, hopefully you like it."**

**Virgil blushes. But at the same time he was annoyed, Logan always wanted to help. There was nothing wrong with it but it seemed... off. He smiles at Logan, strangely and gets in Logan's car, waving at Patton. Logan drives out of the awful neighborhood. They were both silent. But Virgil couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Logan was so desperate to help him, it seemed weird to him. Suddenly, he thought back to what Roman said...**

**_"Virgil... just hear me out... what if... what if Logan likes you?"_**

**Virgil's heart stops, he puts his hand over his heart and starts to breathe heavily. Logan notices and starts to speed up.**

**"VIRGIL WHAT'S WRONG?!" Logan asks concerned.**

**"N-nothing Logan just... nervous to be getting a new home..." Virgil smiles.**

**Logan looks at him, skeptical, but he starts to slow down and calm down. But Virgil could not BELIEVE Logan actually liked him. He tries to calm himself down, he wasn't sure yet. Virgil notices how the neighborhood changed from old and grey, to new, with blue skies. Logan smiles as they enter his neighborhood. **

**"I just moved here, If I didn't I never would have met Roman, Patton, or you." Logan smiles, going on and on about how much he loved his neighborhood, and how beautiful it was at night. Virgil finds himself smiling, Logan was never this passionate, he only saw him like this when he talked about boring facts or star facts. He never saw him like this, so it was a first for him.**

**Logan leads Virgil to his room. It looked like his old room, but more... clean... more organized. Virgil smiles when he sees his bed. **

**"I've never had one... thank you..." Virgil runs his hand across the soft covers.**

**"Never had one what? A room to yourself?"**

**"...A bed." Virgil lays down on his new, comfortable bed. **

**Logan smiles, "Well now you do. Goodnight Virgil" Logan turns off the lights and leaves.**

**The next morning, Virgil wakes up, feeling awful. Virgil insists that he wasn't sick but, Logan skips school and stays home with Virgil. Patton and Roman skipped school as well to see how Virgil was doing. Logan brings Virgil breakfast in bed. Virgil hasn't eaten anything other than the leftovers of Vincent's plate, or the scraps of food on the floor. Vincent fed him like a dog, he made Virgil beg for food, made him look desperate and pathetic. So this was new for Virgil. Logan made him cinnamon rolls and a unsweetened cinnamon latte. Logan insists on feeding him. But Virgil was offended, thinking that Logan thought he wasn't even capable of picking up a freaking fork. Logan leaves the room, letting Virgil finish his breakfast. Virgil takes a bite of the cinnamon roll, his eyes widen. It was the best thing he has ever tasted. He finished his breakfast by the time Logan came back with some medicine. After giving him the medicine, Logan insists that Virgil should get some rest, and fortunately, Virgil was too tired to complain. He relaxes, feeling Logan's head on his forehead. He leaves the room muttering. Virgil heard him come in again. **

**"I-I'm going to sleep Logaaaan..." Virgil whines.**

**"So you live with Logan now? You can't deny it forever~" Roman says.**

**Virgil groans, "Yes, and I am contagious, so go away."**

**"Did he kiss you or something? It seems like you want some privacy." Roman smirks.**

**"I want privacy because I'm SICK. Go away!" Virgil says, frustrated.**

**"Look, in all seriousness Virgil... Have you even considered it? About Logan-" Roman starts.**

**"Yes I have! How could I forget? I have considered it ever since he brought me here!" Virgil shouts at Roman.**

**Roman looks at Virgil skeptically. There's one question he wants answered, and Virgil has a feeling he may not want to answer it...**

**"Do you... like him back...?"**

**Virgil's face turns red, his heart starts pounding, and he puts his hand over his heart again and starts breathing heavily. **

**"I-I... I DON'T KNOW! I just- I DON'T KNOW! I don't know for sure if he likes me but-****"**

**"Virgil... you are eventually going to have to express those feelings... before..."**

**"Before what? Before he expresses them first?"**

**"Before... Logan leaves." Roman says, sadness in his voice.**

**"He- What?! H-He... can't!!" **

**"Why do you think Logan is trying to give you a home, he wants to make sure you're taken care of when he's not here..." Roman sits on the bed.**

**Virgil pulls the covers over his head and sobs. **

**"Roman what did you say to him?!" Logan pushes Roman away and hugs Virgil. He runs his hand through Virgil's messy hair, and he rubs his back, comforting him. **

**"I'm just emotional when I'm sick L-Logan..." Virgil wipes his tears.**

**"Listen- Roman bring Patton in here." Logan commands Roman. **

**Roman runs off, leaving Virgil and Logan alone. Virgil eventually hugs Logan back. Virgil cries more, the thought of Logan leaving him. Logan was only making him cry more, because he knew he would never be able to feel his comforting hugs ever again. He was only going to miss him more. Patton and Roman return. Logan smiles.**

**"I was thinking that we could go a concert, all of us, Virgil isn't completely sick. I thought it would be nice to go somewhere before-" Logan pauses.**

**Roman looks at Virgil, worried.**

**"B-before tickets were sold out! It's tonight so..."**

**The four of them take their seats, Logan says he'll get them some snacks. Logan runs off. Virgil saw him in a suit, while they all had their normal attire. The concert starts, Virgil wasn't really sure what concert it was. It looked more like a play. Logan wasn't very clear. The curtains open, Virgil's eyes widen. There stood Logan, sitting at a piano. He starts playing the piano. He starts singing the Disney mashup of Won't say I'm in Love. Virgil blushes as Logan looks at him the entire time. As Logan sings the final line, Virgil sings along quietly.**

**"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in... Love..." Logan sings gently.**

**The crowd cheers. Virgil and the other two applaud. Suddenly, a loud gunshot is heard from behind Logan. Logan jumps back to see a man in a mask. He takes off the mask and smiles at Virgil, sympathetically... Deciet. Virgil runs up the stage and stands in front of Logan. Deciet points the gun up, at the lights. Logan and Virgil start running as Deciet pulls the trigger. Virgil sees Deciet running away. Virgil grabs Deciet's arm and watches Logan run to safety, not even realizing he was still on stage. Virgil watches the lights fall. Virgil blacks out.**

**Virgil wakes up in the hospital again. His head hurts, there was a giant hole in the arm. He looks to his left and sees a man with dark hair, glasses, and a suit who was sobbing loudly.**

**"A-Are you okay...?" Virgil asks.**

**He looks up and smiles. He hugs Virgil and whispers, "I'm so sorry I left you... I'll never leave you behind again-"**

**Virgil pushes the man away, "BACK OFF!"**

**The man looks at Virgil, shocked.**

**"Am I supposed to know who you are...?" Virgil asks confused.**

**The man laughs, "N-nope! I'm just a big fan! And you were on stage, the lights came and... did that to your arm." The man acknowledges his arm.**

**Virgil smiles awkwardly, "Well, it's nice to meet you-"**

**Patton and Roman run in the room smiling. They both hug Virgil. Virgil hugs them back.**

**"We were so worried, thank God you're okay!" Roman says, almost crying.**

**Virgil smiles, "I should get some rest, but thanks guys." **

**Patton and Roman wave goodbye. Logan follows them, his head hanging with shame.**

**Virgil goes to his house, wondering why there was another room. Eventually Patton, the man from earlier, and Roman come over. Patton wanted to come over because he wanted to watch a movie with them. But they decided to hang out a little before that. Roman notices that Virgil and Logan aren't acting normal around each other. **

**"Hey Patton! Come here!" Roman waves.**

**Patton comes to Roman, "What's up kiddo?"**

**"Have you noticed that Virgil and Logan are acting... different?"**

**Patton ponders, and then he gasps.**

**"W-What if... when Virgil got hit, he may have forgot about-" Patton stops.**

**"Patton! We have to make him remember! He's leaving tomorrow and Virgil doesn't even remember their first encounter!" Roman slams the table with his fists.**

**"Don't worry! I have a plan..." Patton smiles evilly.**

**Virgil wasn't sure why Patton wanted to play truth or dare, it seemed pointless. But he went along with it.**

**"I'll go first! Hmmm..." Patton looked at the three of them, pondering, "Logan!"**

**So his name was Logan... Virgil thought.**

**"Truth or-"**

**"Truth."**

**"Is it true that you like someone in this room?"**

**What a cliche question... Virgil thought.**

**Logan shakes his head, "No. I don't."**

**Virgil barely knows him and he KNOWS that that was a lie.**

**"It's called truth or dare for a reason you know."**

**"And I told the truth. Patton." Logan says, more stern.**

**Virgil finds it weird that he feels like he's heard that tone before.**

**"Logan, if you don't tell the truth, I will tell the truth myself!" Patton says seriously.**

**Virgil and Roman are shocked by his serious tone. Patton looked ready to fight,**

**"There is no more truth!"**

**"THEN YOU CAN TELL THE LIES THAT YOU'VE TOLD VIRGIL!"**

**Virgil's eyes widen. He knew Logan?!**

**"WHAT IS THE TRUTH THEN PATTON?!"**

**"THAT YOU LIKE VIRGIL!!" Patton covers his mouth.**

**Logan gets up and walks out the front door. Virgil feels the heat rise up in his face.**

**"I should go check on him..." Virgil says quietly.**

**Roman nods and comforts the guilty Patton. Virgil runs out the door and sees Logan sitting on the steps.**

**"What else do you want to know?" Logan says, his voice shaky.**

**"Logan..." Virgil sighs, "You're not some 'big fan' are you..."**

**"No... no I'm not..." Logan sighs.**

**Virgil sits next to him, trying to remember him. Logan gets up and starts walking down the street. He stops and looks back at Virgil.**

**"But that doesn't change how I feel for you..." Logan says.**

**Virgil quietly blushes. He feels a pain in his heart, and feels a tear run down his cheek. He tries to blink away the tears, but he prayed and prayed to remember Logan. But nothing.**

**Virgil wakes up but doesn't get out of bed. He looks to his left and expects Logan to be sitting there, but instead, he sees a note.**

**"Virgil, as much as it pains me to do this, I'm giving you the house since I'm moving away. And I'm so glad we spent our last moment together... even if you can't remember it... I'm sorry I had to leave you. -Love Logan."**

**Virgil sobs. He wants to remember Logan and now it was too late...**

**"Hey Roman!" Virgil sees Logan from a distance, he was working on a bike, not aware Logan ever had a bike, he probably forgot about that too. **

**"Hey Virgil! I'm sorry about Logan, he was just packing this morning." Roman gets on the bike.**

**"Yeah... I... I don't even know- remember him and I'm know I'm gonna miss him..." Virgil says sadly**

**"Yeah... he left you that note to let you know that he still cares."**

**"He still... cares..." Virgil repeats**

**Virgil's eyes widen, it all came back, when Logan comforted him, when they first met, and his final performance. Virgil laughs. Crying tears of joy.**

**"ROMAN! Take me to Logan NOW!!!" Virgil hops on the bike with Roman.**

**"Might wanna hold on!" Roman starts driving.**

**Logan sighs, waiting for Roman to show up so he can say goodbye. Logan wipes away his tears as he thinks about Virgil. He was the only thing that made his life perfect. He sees Roman on his bike and waves. Logan fakes a smile. Patton notices and puts a hand on his shoulder. **

**"I'm sorry Logan... I never should have-"**

**Logan stops Patton.**

**"It's not your fault... none of this is your fault..." Logan pauses, "It was never meant to happen anyway." Logan holds in his tears.**

**Patton can tell but doesn't say anything.**

**"Logan!!" Virgil shouts.**

**Logan and Patton look up to see Virgil and Roman running towards them. Logan gasps as Virgil and him lock eyes. Logan stops Virgil.**

**"Virgil..." Logan starts, "There's no point in coming here, even if it's a nice gesture, if you don't remember me."**

**"But I DO remember you! I remember everything!"**

**"Virgil if you shut up, I'll shut you up myself."**

**"I remember when we first met, I remember how much you cared, I remember the performance, and I remember when I fell in love with you..."**

**"Virgil..." Logan walks up to him.**

**Logan grabs Virgil's arms and kisses him. Virgil's eyes widen, his face turns red and his heart starts pounding. Patton is squealing while Roman tried to hold in his excited laughter. Logan pulls away and smiles at Virgil.**

**"I told ya I would shut you up." Logan smirks.**

**Logan walks towards the bus, "This isn't the last time you'll see me Virgil... I will come back."**

**Virgil, still blushing, smiles and waves him goodbye. **

**The last Virgil saw, was Logan's beautiful eyes, staring into his.**


End file.
